Water Wars II
Water Wars II is the sequel to Water Wars: An Interactive Adventure. It focuses on Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller as they fight another game of Water Wars against Julian Petruzzelli and Austin Stevenson. Plot Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller begin by once agian debating whether they should make their way over to the truck or the shed, with Alvarez saying that Julian Petruzzelli won't hide in truck like he did last time while Muller points out they are starting in the same place as last time. Shed Richie and Chris go up to the shed, and Julian doesn't seem to be there. However, he is actually hiding on the roof of the shed, and he proceeds to squirt the two. FAIL! 'Truck' Richie and Chris arrive to the truck and are glad to see Julian isn't there this time. Suddenly, a water balloon is thrown towards them, causing Richie and Chris to duck for cover. Julian is on the roof of the shed throwing the balloons, so Chris suggests that they flee. However, Richie believes that if they run fast enough then they can get underneath the shed and flank him. Face Him Richie and Chris charge towards the shed. However, Austin emerges from behind the shed and squirts the two of them, while Julian screams "VICTORY!". FAIL! 'Run Away' Richie and Chris retreat back to the house, where they see that Austin was hiding behind the shed; if they had tried to get Julian, he would have squirted them for sure. After witnessing them leave the shed, the go around the house, where Richie says that they should use the deck as a vantage point. Chris points out that Matt was there last time, but Richie points out that Matt isn't playing this Water Wars and that no one else is lazy enought to sit on the deck for the whole game. While Chirs agrees that this is probably true, he suggets that they head over to the old truck nearby. Deck Richie and Chris head up to the deck, and see that no one is there. However, Julian emerges from the DOG flap and squirts them. FAIL! 'Old Truck' Richie and Chris head over to the truck, and notice Julian emerge from the dog flap. They attempt to throw water bombs at him but they miss him and he flees back inside the house. After wondering how he managed to get inside in the first place, Richie suggests that they head over to the greenhouse as they do not know where Austin is, but Chris suggests that they move to the swings, as it will give them a better view of the whole property. Swings Richie and Chris go to the swings and finds nobody to be there. Assuming that Julian and Austin went inside or gave up, they decide to rest on the swings. Julian and Austin however appear behind the two as they're sleeping and spray them. FAIL! 'Greenhouse' Richie and Chris go to the Greenhouse but Julian and Austin are not there. Richie wants to split up. Split Up Richie and Chris split up, Chris taking the field and Richie taking the forest. As Chris looks around, he notes there's nobody out here, Austin then appears and throws a water balloon at Chris taking him out. Richard then realises what happened and takes it upon himself to win, but as he's about to finish his speech, Julian appears and throws a water balloon at him, telling him he sucks at the same time. FAIL! 'Stay Together' Chris has a second thought and decides they should stay together. Richie agreed as there's two of them and two of us, feeling the odds even out. They both keep exploring around spraying anywhere to try and defeat Julian and Austin. After a while Chris notes that they haven't seen them anywhere and that they're out of water. Richie then ends up finding his secret water bottle stash from the last Water Wars. Chris however notes that the bottles are two years old and must be disgusting. Richie says that they look fine to him and asks for a better idea. Chris suggests to get to the hose in front of the house, but Richie notes that they can't see that far and that Julian and Austin could be hiding over there. Richie then has the idea to either go to the hose at the back of the house or use his water bottles. Chris says it would be much better if they refill their guns with the hose on either side of the house, as the there isn't a lot of water in the bottles. Front Hose The two go to the front hose and find it not working. Julian then appears and announces that he turned the hose off before spraying them for good. FAIL! Back Hose Richie and Chris decide to go to the back hose. As they are filling up their water guns, Austin is seen watching them from above, calling them both Suckers before throwing water balloons on both of them. FAIL! 'Use Bottles' While Richie admits that using his water bottles is disgusting, and will probably leave Austin and Julian sick and possibly hospitalized, he declares that it is too big of a risk to leave their spot without water in their guns. Chris reluctantly agrees, and they fill up their guns just as Julian and Austin emerge and demand they face them. After telling eachother it has been an honor playing Water Wars together, they rush out to attack. Chris quickly manages to squirt Austin, while Julian and Richie face off. Julian points out that this is the sequel, and that Mel Gibson dies at the end of Lethal Weapon 2. Richie corrects him that he doesn't before squirting him. After Julian collapses to the ground, Richie tells him he doesn't have what it takes to be a Water Wars champion. Julian responds by demanding to know what Richie is going to do now, and Richie and Chris decide to go get a pizza before giving each other a high-five. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WIN! Extras Trivia *Matt for unknown reasons hasn't returned but appears in the bonus "Or" voicing random characters including a plush Wario. External Links *Starting Video *Water Wars II Playlist *Bloopers Category:Other Shows Category:Interactive Adventures